I Don't Want a Miss a Thing
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Sabia que la vuelta a Dalton seria difícil, que mas de algún Warbler le preguntaría que había pasado, que le dolería ver a Nick después de lo que hizo, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, por sus hermanos, por sus padres…pero ¿Lo hacia por él?


_Well...here I am people :) Debido a los reviews en mi otro fic "The Warblers are now in McKinley" pidiendome subir la historia que se menciona en el tercer capitulo (si no lo han leido vayan a hacerlo! :D me harian feliz ^-^) lo estoy haciendo. Gracias a esas maravillosas personas pidiendolo c: son muy tiernas, de verdad._

**Disclaimer:** _Glee no me pertenece, es de Ryan Murphy y compañia. Tampoco los personajes, la mayoria son tomados del fic "To be a Warbler" de Midnight Moonfly (bueno creo que todos son del fic) y el cap esta inspirado en el cap 28 "Right or Wrong?" del fic mencionado._

**Advertencias:**_ intento de suicidio, angustia por montones, algunas partes que creo no tienen sentido. Se situa despues de Original Song pero antes de Born This Way._

* * *

><p><em>Algo mas, este mensaje que dio la autora de el capitulo que inspiro todo esto y que a mi me llego bastante.<em>

**Si eres gay, bisexual, transexual, estas confundido, o lo que sea, No esta mal. Eres hermoso/a**

**_ -Midnight Moonfly_**

* * *

><p>Sabia que la vuelta a Dalton seria difícil, que mas de algún Warbler le preguntaría que había pasado entre ellos dos, que le dolería ver a Nick después de lo que hizo, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, por sus hermanos, por sus padres…pero ¿Lo hacia por él?<p>

Apenas puso un pie en la entrada, tuvo la sensación de que algo extraño pasaba. No estaba la mayoría de los alumnos en la entrada, tampoco se encontraban los profesores recibiéndolos como todos los lunes, y no se encontraban los Warblers.

Algo raro pasaba aquí.

Camino hacia su habitación con paso calmado, dándose cuenta de que no había ni siquiera un alma en los pasillos y al parecer en las habitaciones. Por un momento pensó que todos estaban en clases, pero al pasar por el salón de Historia y al ver que no había nadie, ni siquiera un profesor, se alarmo aun más. ¿Qué había pasado como para que la escuela entera haya desaparecido de la nada?

En su camino a su habitación, paso por el salón de los Warblers y logro escuchar lo que parecía ser una discusión entre todos. Era como esas veces en que Kurt y Blaine se peleaban porque uno creía que Lady Gaga era mejor que Katy Perry.

-¿Cómo pudo? –Parecía ser la voz de Kurt y sonaba quebrada, como si estuviese llorando -¿Por qué le hizo eso siendo que lo amaba? –

-Yo tampoco se porque, Kurt, pero algo si es seguro, lo veo y le muelo la cara a golpes –esa era la voz de Flint sin duda alguna. Sabia como era su tono de voz cuando estaba molesto y quería matar a alguien, casi literalmente.

-Nadie puede pensar que ser bisexual es un error ¡Mírenme a mi! Nunca lo pensé, lo acepte de inmediato –Jeff sabia que Thad estaba hablando de él por lo que había dicho y porque siempre habían sabido que Thad estaba muy orgulloso de ser bisexual y siempre lo acepto.

-Fue para complacer a sus padres, yo no lo hice cuando les dije a los míos que era gay y ellos poco mas que casi me echaron de la casa –Blaine confeso haciendo sentir a Jeff aun peor. Todo lo que decían los Warblers era cierto…demasiado cierto.

-Silencio, por favor –reconoció de inmediato la voz de Wes quien llamaba a la calma –Warblers, con el consejo lo discutimos en el transcurso de la mañana y decidimos que iremos a ver a Nick al hospital ¿Todos a favor? –

Ahora si el mundo de Jeff se derrumbo por completo. Nick estaba en el hospital, y todo por su culpa. Se llevo ambas manos a la boca y comenzaron a arderle los ojos debido a las lágrimas que se agolpaban para salir. Apenas sintió el mazo se Wes, salió corriendo directo a su habitación dejando tirado su bolso sin importarle nada en lo absoluto, solo tenia a una persona en su mente.

A Nick, a su novio, a su **amado**…

Apenas cruzó la puerta de su habitación la cerró con llave y se tiro a la cama que pertenecía a su compañero y también novio y se rompió en lágrimas por completo. Quería sentir el olor de Nick, sentir su presencia al menos. Todo esto lo acababa de golpear de tal modo que lo único que quería era sentir el olor de su novio, sentir algo suyo y convencerse de que todo esto no era nada mas que una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla de la cual quería ser despertado lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>El hospital de Westerville estaba a solo cuatro kilómetros de Dalton así que a los Warblers no se les hizo difícil llegar rápidamente para ver a su compañero y amigo. Todos bajaron de los autos en los que venían y, liderados por Wes, David y Thad, se dirigieron a la habitación de Nick.<p>

En el trayecto vieron como la madre del chico sollozaba desconsolada en los brazos del padre de Nick quien la abrazaba e intentaba apaciguar su dolor pero era imposible ya que el también lo sentía. Ese dolor de que su hijo haya intentado quitarse la vida otra vez pero ahora casi con éxito.

Los chicos se quedaron parados a unos metros de ellos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra para darles espacio. Apenas el padre de Nick los miro y asintió con la cabeza, ellos entraron silenciosamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba su amigo.

Apenas todos entraron, miraron con dolor la escena que tenían en frente de sus ojos. Nick se encontraba conectado a seis maquinas que controlaban sus signos vitales, a un respirador mecánico que era lo que lo mantenía con vida por el momento y a una bolsa de suero que parecía que era la cuarta que le habían puesto en toda su estadía.

Kurt inmediatamente se llevo las manos a la boca, aguantando las lágrimas al ver a su amigo incluso peor que su padre cuando tuvo que ser internado. Sintió un brazo pasar por sus hombros y de inmediato se aferro al pecho de Blaine quien también miraba la escena como hipnotizado.

La mirada en el rostro de Trent era imposible de descifrar. Sabia, al igual que todos los Warblers, que Nick había querido quitarse la vida una vez, pero pensó que nunca más iba a intentarlo, hasta que ocurrió esto. Algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, escapando de inmediato. No podía creer que el Nick que se esforzaba tanto en las coreografías o que incluso hacia reír a los Warblers cantando algunas cosas de Miley Cyrus imitando su voz se encontrase en esa camilla, en un hospital, inconsciente y con su vida pendiendo de un hilo.

Thad carraspeó su voz logrando la atención de todos, apenas vio que lo observaban asintió con la cabeza y todos comenzaron una leve armonía, muy similar a las teclas de un piano. Cada uno se esforzaba para que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, otros ya no lo podían evitar.

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark__  
><em>_Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms__  
><em>_Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?__  
><em>_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of Stone_

La voz suave de Wes se mezclo perfectamente con la voz grave de David y cantaron el primer verso mientras los demás seguían cantando en el fondo como acompañamiento.

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear__  
><em>_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier__  
><em>_All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas__  
><em>_The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

El siguiente verso fue cantado por las voces de Blaine y Kurt que se juntaban de igual manera a como lo hicieron cantando Candles. Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt mientras cantaban y los demás hacían el acompañamiento mirando al chico enfrente de ellos. Querían hacerle saber que estaban ahí, que no lo dejarían solo, que lo apoyaban. Ahora todos juntos cantaban, la mayoría llorando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, otros aun aguantando las lágrimas.

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
>So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass<br>I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
>You will see your beauty every moment that you rise<em>

Terminaron de cantar y armonizar todos juntos. Esa era una de las canciones favoritas de Nick y querían que, al menos si podía escucharla, que supiera que estaban con él y que nunca lo abandonarían.

Cada uno se despidió tomando la mano del chico que tantas alegrías y risas le había sacado a cada uno. Kurt fue el ultimo en hacerlo, tomo su mano y dejo un clavel blanco en un florero vacio a su lado.

-Gracias por estar ahí para cada uno de nosotros, Nick, ahora todos estamos aquí –las lagrimas caían de los ojos del contratenor como si corrieran por una pista de carreras, una tras otra –Te estaremos apoyando, por favor, hazlo por nosotros, hazlo por ti –

El contratenor soltó la mano de Nick y se dirigió a la puerta, solo para ver de lejos que la vida de Nick se iba cada vez más.

-Jeff se equivoco, pero…no quiso hacerlo, Nick –Kurt suspiro –créeme que no quiso hacerlo-

* * *

><p><em>Aquí estoy otra vez. Como quisiera abrir los ojos y despertar de toda esta pesadilla, pero también quiero morir y desligarme de todo dolor. No quiero ver a mis padres y a mi hermana llorar pero tampoco quiero que sufran viendo como la vida de su hijo se deteriora cada vez más. Como mi vida ya casi se termina.<em>

_Oh, Kurt, desearía que tus palabras fuesen ciertas. Que Jeff realmente no quiso equivocarse, pero eso es algo que es imposible, lo sé._

_Chris, pequeño no llores, es un dolor al alma escuchar tus llantos y más aun si tus ojos celestes están rojos. Me da mucha lastima no poder despertar y evitar tus lagrimas pero no puedo. Aun así puedes buscar consuelo en mí. Créeme que aunque este inconsciente, puedo escucharte y entenderte de maravilla._

_Dios Thad. Hay cosas que preferiría no saber sobre Flint ¡Es en serio viejo! Pero me alegro que su relación este progresando de a poco. Son tan para cual._

_Quiero volver y abrazar a mis padres, molestar a mi hermanita, volver a cantar como Miley Cyrus frente a los chicos para pasar un rato divertido. Me costara pero se que…_

_Me falta el aire._

_Me empiezo a sentir mucho peor de lo que imagine._

_Mamá…ayúdame por favor._

_Jeff…Te necesito… _

_¡UGH! Me duele el pecho. _

_¿Así se sentirá la muerte? _

_Chicos. No quiero morir, no ahora._

_**Quiero vivir**__._

* * *

><p>Jeff no pudo dormir en toda la tarde. Sus pensamientos nunca lo dejaron conciliar el sueño ya que apenas cerraba los ojos recordaba las crueles palabras que le rompieron el corazón a Nick.<p>

No había querido hacerlo, pero no quería abandonar a sus hermanos. No quería que sus padres lo vieran como un monstruo.

Pero ahora se había convertido en uno.

En uno de los peores que existían en todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado alrededor de un mes y nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Jeff. Cada Warbler se iba turnando para ir a ver a su amigo y para darles fuerzas a sus padres y a su hermana.<p>

Wes, David y Thad iban a contarle lo que pasaba últimamente en Dalton, Kurt y Blaine le iban a cantar dos veces por semana, Trent y Flint iban a contarle algunos chistes o a hablarle idioteces que estaban seguros que si estuviese consiente se estaría riendo de ellas, Chris iba a desahogarse con él y a contarle toda su vida, de alguna manera salía de la habitación sintiéndose mucho mejor como si Nick le hubiese dado algún consejo.

La habitación ahora estaba llena de flores adornando el lugar. En su mayoría claveles y rosas. Los padres de Nick no quisieron quitarlas, seria una sorpresa muy bella en caso de que Nick despertara.

En Dalton la vida seguía igual, solo que nadie había podido entrar al cuarto de Nick y Jeff en todo el tiempo en que el chico estuvo en el hospital y nadie quiso entrar.

Dentro de él, Jeff se encontraba encerrado, sin querer salir, angustiado por el estado de Nick pero sabia que si salía, Kurt le gritaría, Flint lo mataría, Trent lo golpearía y Thad y Blaine ocuparían el mazo de Wes para golpearle la cabeza y dejarlo tal vez en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba su novio.

Apenas comía, tenía una reserva que normalmente ingerían ambos cuando tenían tardes de películas o cuando tenían mucha tarea que hacer. De esa reserva, aun quedaba más de la mitad.

Se veía que estaba mucho mas delgado, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el cabello sucio sin tener algún indicio de haber tocado el agua en semanas y unas bolsas adornaban sus ojos haciéndolo ver aun peor de lo que se encontraba.

Quería salir, ir a ver a Nick, hacerle saber aunque no escuchara que él se había equivocado y que nunca debió haber dicho eso, pero si iba al hospital cuando los padres de Nick estuviesen, iba a sentirse aun peor y era seguro que lo culparían por todo. Cosa que era verdad.

De pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba en la cama de Nick, a su lado. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Kurt. No había odio en ella, tampoco enojo, solo…ternura como si fuese la de una madre compasiva hacia su hijo.

-Te vez deplorable Jeff –Kurt añadió corriendo un mechón de su frente y dándole una sonrisa cálida –deplorable –

Jeff no soporto mas y se lanzo al hombro de Kurt, llorando como lo había hecho en todo ese mes, porque la culpa no lo dejaba vivir, porque era todo su culpa y no podía arreglar nada, porque tal vez Nick no saldría de esta y no lo volvería a ver, a abrazar, a besar esos labios tan cálidos que lo tenían vuelto loco cada vez que Nick le robaba un beso o simplemente le daba uno.

El contratenor pasó su mano por la espalda del más alto, frotándola para lograr calmarlo, mientras susurraba algunas palabras para Jeff.

-Soy un idiota, Kurt, no merezco vivir por lo que hice, soy un horrible monstruo –Jeff sollozo en el pecho de su amigo, ahora abrazándolo como si fuese lo único que lo mantenía sentado.

-No dudo en que seas un monstruo porque pareces uno –dijo con voz pasiva y cerrando los ojos añadió –Nick te necesita mas que nadie, los Warblers tal vez no te perdonen nunca esto pero se que aun eres su amigo y no creo que ni a ellos ni a Nick les hubiese gustado verte en este estado así que levántate, date una ducha y ponte lo mas decente que tengas –

-¿Por qué? –Jeff por primera vez levanto su rostro y sus ojos fueron directos a los del joven contratenor.

-Iremos a ver a tu novio te guste o no –

* * *

><p>-No puedo hacer esto, Kurt –ambos chicos estaban en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Nick y de no ser porque Kurt lo estaba sosteniendo, Jeff estaría tirado en el piso.<p>

-Créeme, se que podrás –el chico lo comenzó a empujar hacia la puerta mientras la abría –sus padres no estarán hasta mañana, esta es tu oportunidad de arreglar las cosas –

-No Kurt, no puedo verlo, no, no, no ¡ENTIENDE QUE….! –No pudo terminar lo que diría porque ahora se encontraba dentro de la habitación con sus ojos posados en la camilla en donde se hallaba su amado –Nick…-

Jeff se acerco al cuerpo de su novio y le tomo la mano. Quería decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, solo un suspiro entrecortado. Entonces sollozo en el cuerpo de Nick, se aferro a su mano lo más fuerte que pudo, sin querer dejarlo ir.

-Oh Nick, no quise hacer esto, no quería que llegaras a hacer esto por mi culpa –acerco la mano de Nick a su rostro sintiendo su toque después de mas de un mes sin poder verlo o tocarlo –soy un completo idiota, debí haberlo pensado mejor, pero no lo hice…me-me siento tan culpable, no se que hacer. Verte así me aflige tanto, por favor si me escuchas agarra mi mano –se quedo mirando su mano esperando que ocurriese un milagro –por favor Nick, se que eres fuerte, puedes salir de esto, saldremos juntos porque te amo, tu lo sabes –las lagrimas caían a la mano de Nick mientras Jeff la apretaba como si fuera lo único que lo sostenía –perdóname Nick, perdóname…-la voz del rubio se quebró totalmente y lloro en el cuerpo de Nick por un buen rato.

* * *

><p><em>Jeff…estas aquí, lo puedo sentir. Se que lo sientes y es obvio, estoy aquí por tu culpa maldito rubio adorablemente sexy. Si no sabes que hacer podrías comenzar por atar una soga al techo y colgarte, eso seria lo mejor en caso de que no pudiese volver. Al menos te estrangularía en el cielo o donde sea que estemos.<em>

_No puedo agarrar tu mano, no puedo mover nada pero vaya que quiero hacerlo. Quiero demostrarte que sigo aquí, que te escucho pero nada puedo hacer, ni siquiera puedo hablar._

_No puedo Jeff, no puedo salir de esto solo. ¡Dios! Te necesito, es lo único que necesito para salir adelante y yo mismo me lo negaba. Jeff discúlpame, por favor si salgo de esta te lo juro, no voy a dejar que nadie nos vuelva a separar…te necesito, cariño._

_Claro que te perdono, se que todo lo que dices es sincero y que viene del fondo de tu hermoso corazón. No llores, me afliges más._

_¡Por favor sea quien sea la persona que me tiene en este estado y no me deja despertar! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver? Quiero volver, quiero estar con Jeff más que nunca, por favor, déjenme volver._

_Lo amo demasiado, no lo quiero ver sufrir por mi culpa, por favor..._

_**Déjenme volver con él**__…_

* * *

><p>Cuando se detuvo, miro el frágil rostro de Nick y lo acaricio, pasando su mano por su frente, sus parpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, todo. Y antes de que volviera a sollozar, cantó.<p>

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>As many things I wish I didn't do<em>  
><em>But I continue learning<em>  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

Siguió acariciando su mano y su rostro mientras "The Reason" salía de sus labios y llegaba a los oídos de Nick. Si algo quería hacer era intentar llegar al corazón de su amado de la única manera en que el sabia en que podría hacerlo, cantando.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you__  
><em>_It's something I must live with everyday__  
><em>_And all the pain I put you through__  
><em>_I wish that I could take it all away__  
><em>_And be the one who catches all your tears__  
><em>_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me__  
><em>_To change who I used to be__  
><em>_A reason to start over new__  
><em>_and the reason is You  
>and the reason is You<br>and the reason is You  
>and the reason is You<em>

Jeff tomo un suspiro antes de cantar otra vez. Miraba directamente el rostro de Nick y sus manos estaban aferradas a las del moreno sin querer dejarlo ir, no al menos hasta que supiera que lo sentía de todo corazón.

_I'm not a perfect person__  
><em>_I never meant to do those things to you__  
><em>_And so I have to say before I go__  
><em>_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me__  
><em>_To change who I used to be__  
><em>_A reason to start over new__  
><em>_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show__  
><em>_A side of me you didn't know__  
><em>_A reason for all that I do…_

Las lágrimas caían desde que había comenzado la canción y ya para esa altura eran incontrolables. Jeff bajo su rostro y llevo sus labios a la mano de Nick, rosándola con sus labios y dejando caer algunas lagrimas en ella -** And the reason is you **–susurro en la mano de su chico y la beso delicadamente –Recupérate Nick, yo…yo no vivo sin ti –y dicho eso recostó su cabeza en su cuerpo y se durmió inmediatamente, aun aferrado a la mano del moreno, sin darse cuenta de que ésta también estaba aferrada a la suya.

* * *

><p><em>Cariño…eso fue lo más hermoso que me haya llegado a los oídos desde que escuche a Kurt y a Blaine cantar Candles por primera vez. Se que no eres perfecto, nadie lo es.<em>

_Yo tampoco vivo sin ti Jeff. Tienes que saber que no soy __nada__ sin ti, que no respiro, no vivo, no…dejémoslo en que no soy nada._

_Si tan solo pudiese mover mi mano, darte una señal de que sigo aquí y no te pienso dejar. Solo tengo que intentarlo un poco más._

_Uno…dos… ¡Tres! _

_¡Lo Hice! Pude apretar tu mano Jeff. Por favor date cuenta, te estoy tomando la mano al igual que esa vez en que casi me caigo de la escalera y tu estuviste ahí para sostenerme apretando mi mano._

_Estoy aquí, Jeff…__**no te pienso dejar**__._

_Una luz…una luz muy brillante me ciega…_

_¿Qué habrá al final de ella?_

* * *

><p>Los Warblers habían vuelto al hospital después de una mañana bastante complicada. Era cierto que Nick era uno de ellos y también un estudiante de Dalton pero los profesores y el subdirector no aprobaban que fuesen a visitarlo todos los días, saltándose las clases de paso, pero el director no pensaba lo mismo por lo tanto les dio el permiso para salir siempre y cuando le dieran noticias del estado del joven Warbler.<p>

Apenas se pararon en la puerta de la habitación y Wes la abrió, la mayoría boto los ramos de claveles que traían por lo que veían sus ojos y que no podían creer. Kurt se llevo las manos a la boca seguido de un "¡Santo Cheesus tostado!", las bocas de Wes, Thad y Flint estaban abiertas de tal manera que pareciera que en cualquier momento llegarían al piso, Blaine no lo podía creer y David solo dijo "¡Santo canoli!" **(N/A: hago referencia a un tweet de Curt Mega en el que decía "Holy canoli!", lo siento, tenia que hacerlo :D)**

-Hola chicos –un somnoliento Nick los saludo con una sonrisa, la misma blanca y enorme sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su rostro y que era muy difícil quitarle –Hey David, esa es mi frase –

-Viejo, despertaste de un coma ¡¿Y lo único que dices es que te robe la frase? –David exclamo provocando la risa de todos incluyendo la de Nick -¿Cómo haces para hacernos reír incluso después de todo lo que paso? –

-No lo se, supongo que tengo esa chispa –la mirada de Nick ahora se desvió de sus compañeros y se dirigió al rubio recostado a su lado. Él sabía que Jeff lo había sacado de esta, no sabia como pero si sabia que él le dio el empujón que necesitaba para volver.

-¿Jeff se quedo a dormir? –Kurt menciono cuando ya todos los Warblers estaban dentro de la habitación rodeando la camilla donde se encontraba su compañero y llevándose una confundida mirada de cada uno –No me miren así, Jeff se veía totalmente mal, debía ayudarlo-

-¿Tan mal como cuando Lady Gaga uso el traje de carne? –

-No metas a Gaga en esto, Nathan, porque podría decir muchas cosas sobre Hayley Williams y no te gustaran en lo absoluto –todos se carcajearon por el comentario de Kurt. Sabían que nadie se metía con su "Miss Gaga" y saldría vivo para contarlo.

-Cállense o despertaran a Jeff –Wes arqueo una ceja ante el comentario de Thad al igual que todos los demás –Después lo matamos a golpes pero creo que mínimo debe dormir –

-Es lo mínimo que deberíamos hacerle por lo ocurrido –Trent se cruzo de brazos ganándose así una risa de Nick.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Chris se acerco y se puso al lado de Nick tomándole la mano que tenia libre y dándole una cálida sonrisa –Nos preocupaste a todos, en serio –

-Digamos que estoy bien, sigo algo somnoliento –bostezo al terminar esa frase –No quería preocuparlos tanto chicos, solo…no quería seguir con esto –

-Pero dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer –Randy exclamo preocupado -¿Cómo sabremos que no lo harás otra vez? –

-Cuando pasan muchas cosas por tu cabeza y no sabes lo que estas haciendo puedes llegar a hacer cosas así. Créeme que todo lo que hice fue inconsciente y no lo había pensado, solo quería acabar con todo –una lagrima cayo de sus ojos y los cerro intentando aguantar las que se aproximaban. Recordaba cada sentimiento que sentía cuando iba al baño a buscar las pastillas que su padre tomaba para dormir.

-Hey, esta bien, no tienes que sentirte mal –Chris le apretó aun mas fuerte su mano logrando que él dirigiese su mirada a sus ojos celestes.

-Es solo…lo que paso en el centro comercial, las regionales y lo ocurrido con Jeff –Nick se detuvo a tomar un respiro y volver a cerrar sus ojos para luego hablar sin poder mirar a los rostros de sus compañeros –Eran muchas cosas que pensé y que me llevaron a hacer eso. Realmente lo siento chicos –

Cada uno reflexiono ante las palabras de Nick. Nathan sabia a que se refería el moreno ya que una vez lo había intentado pero no tuvo el valor para seguir con eso, esas cosas se acumulaban y se acumulaban y si no se hablaba con alguien uno podría explotar y acabar como Nick terminó en dos ocasiones.

-¿Hace cuanto que despertaste? –Terry pregunto con una mueca de preocupación al igual que todos los demás.

-Creo que hace unas horas –respondió con un suspiro y mirando al techo –Aunque pareciera que estuviese despierto desde antes -

Nick les explico que a pesar de estar en un coma, el podía escuchar cada palabra, sonido y voz que hubiese a su alrededor. Dio las gracias a los Warblers por haber cantado "You are the moon" y también menciono que los chistes y chismes que Trent y Flint le iban a contar le habían sacado mas de alguna sonrisa y nunca se aburrió. Agradeció a Blaine y Kurt por haberle ido a cantar (a pesar de que la mayoría de las canciones eran de Lady Gaga y Katy Perry) y solo miro a Chris. Él entendió de inmediato que intentaba decir con la mirada y Chris asintió, agradecido de que no dijera nada en frente de los demás. Eran temas difíciles de tratar y más bien personales.

-¿Sabias que Jeff estaba aquí? –Frank pregunto mirando al rubio y sorprendiéndose de su mano entrelazada con la de Nick –_Estos chicos se aman, eso esta mas que claro_- se dijo a si mismo al ver que ambos tenían sus manos tan apretadas como si nunca quisieran separarse.

-Si, de hecho escuche todo lo que dijo –el moreno sonrió al recordar cada palabra del rubio –Si hubiese estado despierto, hubiese llorado cuando se disculpo cantando "The Reason" –

-¿Cómo es que…? –

-¿Aun lo amo? –Nick termino la frase de Thad. Él asintió –No lo se –suspiro cerrando los ojos por un momento para pensar –Es solo…lo conozco hace tanto, él sabe cada cosa de mi como yo de él, es mi mejor amigo y me ha sacado delante de tantas situaciones. Ésta por ejemplo –

-Sigo sin creer que lo ames tanto después de lo que hizo –Nate, quien siempre velaba por la seguridad de Nick desde que había llegado a Dalton, hizo su comentario mientras se apoyaba en la pared y sus compañeros lo observaban atentamente. Después de un rato levanto su mirada y se la dirigió a Nick dándole una sonrisa –Has progresado demasiado, Duval –se acerco a él, desordenándole el cabello y mirándolo orgulloso –demasiado. Ya no eres ese niño temeroso que llego hace unos años a Dalton –

El moreno solo lo observo antes de que el rubio lo abrazara. Eran mejores amigos desde que Nick le confeso todo ya que no tenia a nadie mas que a su compañero de habitación (en ese entonces era Nate) y sabia todo lo que Nathan pensaba sobre él en ese momento.

-Solo te quiero pedir un favor –Nick lo miro detenidamente a los ojos –No vuelvas a intentar hacer esto de nuevo porque si lo haces y sobrevives yo mismo me encargo de matarte –

Nick asintió soltando una risa y viendo como su amigo se colocaba al lado de Trent y eso le hizo recordar que tenía que decirle algo al "_algodón de azúcar_"

-Por cierto Trent –el mencionado lo miro -¿Una canción de RuPaul? ¿Es en serio viejo? -

Las carcajadas de todos los Warblers inundaron la habitación y el rostro de Trent se volvió tan rojo como lo era el color de su corbata. Unos quejidos los interrumpieron y todas las miradas fueron directamente al rubio que estaba ¿Cantando?

-Fun…fun…fun…-lograron escuchar y automáticamente todos volvieron a reírse esta vez con mas fuerza. Nick no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y mirar con dulzura a su querido…¿Novio? Aun no sabia si lo seguían siendo, pero ya habrá otro momento para hablar de ese tema.

-Es imposible que este hablando de Friday –Randy odiaba esa canción con toda su alma y el hecho de que Jeff cantara solo tres palabras de ella lograba descomponerlo de inmediato -¿Me permiten golpearlo? –

-Hey, no intentes acercarte a golpear a mi novio –Nick dijo entre risas logrando una sonrisa colectiva de parte de cada uno de los Warblers (la de Chris parecía una sonrisa de dos personas).

-Chicos se hace tarde –Wes como el líder del consejo y el mas responsable de todos, según el mismo, anuncio llevándose el ceño fruncido de parte de todos –Es mejor que volvamos antes del tercer bloque o el subdirector cancelara el viaje que planeamos para la próxima semana –

-¡Oh Hell to the no! –Fue el grito de Frank el que hizo que todos se miraran preocupados y recogieran sus cosas listos para irse –No pienso perderme ese viaje, estoy esperando hace meses poder ir al maldito campamento y no voy a dejar que un viejo bueno para nada nos los quite –

-Relájate Frank, el director no permitirá que nuestro viaje se cancele –David puso una mano encima de su hombro para luego recoger el ramo de flores que había traído y que estuvo tirado en el piso todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí –Por cierto Nick, espero que te gusten –las dejo en el mismo florero donde Kurt dejo el clavel el primer día.

-Gracias chicos, díganle al director que estaré en Dalton antes de que se lo imagine –el pelinegro sonrió recordando como el director siempre lo apoyo debido a la razón de su transferencia. Era un buen hombre después de todo.

Cada Warbler pasó por su lado estrechándole la mano y deseándole una pronta recuperación. Apenas Terry cerró la puerta de la habitación, Nick sentía que todo volvía a la calma y así podría pensar más claramente.

Miro detenidamente a Jeff mientras acariciaba su mano. No sabia como pero esa luz que vio momentos después de que logro mover su mano y se aferro a la de Jeff fue la que lo trajo de vuelta. Fue su apoyo, la fuerza que su Jeff le enviaba a través de su mano fue la que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Una sonrisa tierna se formo en sus labios mientras acariciaba la mano del rubio. Esperaba que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad después de esto, pero era difícil. Si Jeff se quedaba con él, perdería a sus padres y por sobre todo a sus hermanos. Y si se quedaba con ellos lo perdería a él.

_¿Por qué sus padres tenían que ser así? Lo único que queremos es que una madre nos ame por lo que somos. Los míos nunca tuvieron problemas por que yo sea gay y de hecho me aceptaron de inmediato. Es verdad cuando dicen que la vida es mas difícil de lo que uno imagina._

-Nick…-comenzó a murmurar aun dormido, con una expresión de angustia en su rostro. El mencionado siguió acariciando la mano del bello durmiente mientras se preguntaba que estaría soñando como para haber mencionado su nombre con esa expresión.

No duraron mucho sus pensamientos cuando sintió que el cuerpo encima de él se movía y la cabeza rubia de Jeff se levantaba y su mirada se conectaba de inmediato con la suya.

-Nick…e-estas…-Nick entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jeff, mirando al chico que amaba y dándole una sonrisa que transmitía todo, absolutamente todo el amor que sentía por el rubio.

-No digas que estoy despierto si me vez con los ojos abiertos –respondió con una sonrisa. Conocía cada comentario de Jeff, así que sabría que diría en cada momento –no es una ilusión tampoco y menos va a ser un sueño, sino estaría de pie y con mejor ropa que esta –indico su ropa del hospital con mucho disgusto.

Jeff se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo estúpido y cerró los ojos evitando que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-Hey Jeff, no estoy enojado contigo si es lo que te preocupa –la mano que hace un rato había sido apretada por la de Chris, ahora se posaba en el rostro del rubio acariciándolo –estoy bien. Solo mírame, por favor –

-No puedo Nick –sollozo Jeff aun sin abrir los ojos –No puedo verte sin sentirme culpable, no puedo mirarte sin pensar que me odias, no puedo…-

-¿Quieres callarte de una jodida vez y mirarme a los ojos? –ahora si lo miraba pero era porque estaba sorprendido, Nick nunca antes había reaccionado de esa manera –Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no estoy enojado contigo y menos te voy a odiar –soltó su mano y la puso en su rostro sosteniéndolo con ambas manos –no quiero que te sientas culpable, yo me apresure demasiado e hice cosas que no debía haber hecho –

-Pero eso lo hiciste por mi culpa ¿Cómo no quieres que me sienta así? Te lo juro que si algo mas le hubiese pasado a tú hermosa y maravillosa persona yo solo…-

-_Dios ¿Por qué sigue siendo tan dramático? Al diablo, así me gusta mucho más_ –

Y después de ese pensamiento, con todas las fuerzas que tenia en sus brazos acerco el rostro de Jeff para luego, sin pensarlo dos veces, besarlo dulcemente en los labios. Eso pillo desprevenido al rubio, pero no le importo.

-Nick disculpa, olvide mi…-la voz de Kurt se hizo presente en la habitación, deteniéndose al instante en que sus ojos divisaron la hermosa escena – ¡_Oh mi Gaga! Que amor. Podría ser el perfecto Cupido de ahora en adelante. ¡Kurt! No deberías estar mirando _–se golpeo a si mismo y cerro la puerta no sin antes mirar la sonrisa que tenían ambos mientras compartían ese "intimo" momento. Se sintió aliviado.

Apenas Nick rompió el beso y miro los ojos brillantes de Jeff, supo que él lo amaba, incluso más de lo que alguna vez imagino.

-Se que sonara muy pero muy idiota pero –Jeff tomo un respiro y apoyo la frente con la de su chico –Nick Warbler ¿Me perdonarías y volverías a ser mi novio? –

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías –lagrimas caían por los ojos de ambos chicos y una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros.

* * *

><p>Este era el momento. Su primer solo en frente de un público relativamente enorme. Siempre soñó con este momento pero nunca creyó que alguna vez se haría realidad.<br>Todo un público se encontraba detrás de esas cortinas esperando su actuación. Su performance. Eran muchos los sentimientos que tenia y no podía expresarlos todos de una sola vez.

O tal vez si, y de la mejor manera que sabia hacerlo.

Cantando.

-Y ahora, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Los Warblers de la academia Dalton –escucho los aplausos detrás de aquella cortina. Era hora de brillar.

Estaba situado al lado de Chris y Nathan y miraba al frente como el público esperaba ansioso su performance. Todos los Warblers comenzaron una leve armonización mientras esperaba su turno para poder salir adelante y cantar desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. Cuando los chicos comenzaron a bajar el volumen de sus voces él salió de entremedio de los Warblers para cantar su parte.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>while you're far away and dreaming_

Y un moreno un poco mas bajo que él salió de entremedio de Blaine y Trent, cantando su parte y mirando al rubio como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
>I could stay lost in this moment forever<br>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Y todos comenzaron a armonizar mas fuerte mientras las voces de ambos chicos se fusionaban.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cus I'd miss you baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_Cus even when I dream of you_  
><em>The sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you, baby<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

Ambos se miraban con la mayor ternura que pudiesen expresar. Ninguno de sus compañeros podía explicar el amor que se tenían Nick y Jeff y el hecho de pedir especialmente cantar esta canción en ese festival era una prueba mas de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.  
>Pidieron esa canción ya que, según Jeff, era todo lo que pensaba del chico que ahora se encontraba cantando a su lado. No se quería perder nada de él, no quería cerrar sus ojos y perderse algún momento con su mejor amigo y novio. No pudo seguir cantando cuando su chico continúo la siguiente parte cantando desde lo más profundo de su corazón.<p>

_Then I kiss your eyes  
>and thank god we're together<br>I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
>Forever and eve<em>

Ambos continuaron, queriendo agarrar la mano del otro y detener la presentación solo para besarse y decirse lo mucho que se querían. Pero había un público presente y no los iban a defraudar haciendo eso.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cus I'd miss you baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

Cus even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream would never do<br>I'd still miss you baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<p>

Y Nick cantó mirando con una sonrisa a Jeff.

_And I don't wanna miss one smile  
>I don't wanna miss one kiss<br>I just wanna be with you  
>Right here with you<br>Just like this_

Jeff le contestó acercándose un poco más pero manteniendo la distancia entre ambos chicos, sin dejar de mirarlo.

_And I just wanna hold you close  
>feel your heart so close to mine<br>and just stay here in this moment_

Ambos unieron sus voces gritando lo que más podían sin desconectar sus miradas ni por un segundo.

_For all the rest of time  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cus I'd miss you baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_Cus even when I dream of you_  
><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you, baby<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

Todos se dispersaron aun dejando a la pareja cantar sin problemas y siguieron armonizando. Ambos chicos rompieron su mirada y la dirigieron al público con una sonrisa enorme y con los ojos muy llorosos.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>And I don't wanna fall asleep<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Y el auditorio entero estallo en aplausos mientras los Warblers hacían una reverencia y observaban a la pareja que tenían al frente. Sabían que lo único que querían era abrazarse y demostrar su cariño pero no lo hacían por cuestión de respeto hacia el público.

De pronto Jeff soltó una risa muy fuerte y todos tararearon una canción. Rápidamente Nick se fue al fondo y dejo solo a su chico al frente. Flint y Terry hacían un beat box perfecto mientras el resto imitaba unos rasgueos de guitarra en tonos altos y bajos. De pronto el rubio comenzó a cantar una canción que él había escrito hace un tiempo atrás, mientras sus compañeros le hacían voces de fondo.

_R5  
>Fog lights out of sight<br>High tops lace it up converse chucks tight  
>Spikes up<br>Gloves cut strapped up  
>Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up<em>

_Spotlight  
>This is our time<br>Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life  
>So tough<br>This rocks so rough can't be crushed cuz I stay focused_

Y Nick se acerco a él cantando y mezclando sus voces al igual que lo hicieron hace un rato solo que ahora mucho mas rápido.

_Ready ready or not  
>Ready ready or not<br>Ready ready or not_

Jeff dejo cantando solo a su chico mientras le hacia voces de fondo mucho mas fuertes que las de sus compañeros.

_Ready set rock (rock!)  
>Show em what we got (got!)<br>Taking it all the way to the top.  
>Ready set rock (rock!)<br>Just can't stop (stop!)  
>Going into earthquake after shock<br>Ready set rock_

Y ese fue un momento en que todos se quedaron en silencio haciendo voces de fondo y dejaron que algunos mostraran sus habilidades en baile al igual que lo hicieron en Bills, Bills, Bills. David fue el primero en salir y dar unas vueltas seguido de Robert, Terry, Randy, Blaine y Chris.  
>Terminado ese momento solo se escucho el beat box de Terry y Flint mientras cada Warbler, en diferentes tonos, comenzaba a susurrar antes de que los dos solistas se hicieran paso entremedio de ellos.<p>

_Ready ready or not  
>Ready ready or not<br>Ready ready or not_

Nick y Jeff llegaron al inicio del escenario e iniciaron su canto siendo impulsado por el canto de fondo de los Warblers.

_Ready ready or not  
>Ready ready or not<br>Ready ready or not_

Y mientras Nick cantaba el coro, Jeff le extendía la frase haciéndola mas larga.

_Ready set rock  
>Show em what we got<br>Taking it all the way to the top.  
>Ready set rock<br>Just can't stop  
>Going into earthquake after shock<br>Ready set rock_

_Show em what we got  
>Taking it all the way to the top.<br>Ready set rock  
>Just can't stop<br>Going into earthquake after shock  
>Ready set rock<em>

Y terminaron con unas cuantas voces de fondo imitando unas guitarras para luego quedar en forma de una pirámide todos con los brazos estirados al cielo y siendo ovacionados por el publico. Cuando cerraron las cortinas todos estallaron en gritos y abrazos hacia los demás, en especial a los solistas que no se dejaban de abrazar en frente de sus compañeros.

Nunca creyeron que sus voces se juntaran tan bien como lo habían hecho en el festival de invierno que Crawford hacia cada año y en el que ahora mismo estaban participando. Ya habían cantado en otras ocasiones juntos pero nunca en frente de un público tan grande.

-¿No te importa que hayamos cantado juntos en frente de un publico que puede ser igual al de las regionales? –la inseguridad de Nick salió a flote cuando recordó que Blaine y Kurt hicieron lo mismo y prácticamente había gente que decía que eran un coro gay o un coro de una escuela gay y que por eso no ganaron. Era una falacia total.

-Hey, ya lo hicimos –el rubio paso su brazo por el hombro del moreno –además no quería perderme un momento así con mi chico –le beso el cabello mientras se acercaban a sus compañeros Warblers –Si escuchaste bien la canción "**No me quiero perder de nada**" y esta es una de esas cosas –

El moreno solo observó esa mirada tan brillosa de Jeff, sabia que cuando a su rubio le brillaban los ojos era porque, o realmente se encontraba feliz y emocionado por el momento, o estaba profundamente enamorado de alguien. Y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, sus ojos brillaban por ambas causas.

No resistió hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y tampoco le importó que estuviese en frente de algunas chicas de Crawford, algunos chicos de Carmel y de algunos de sus compañeros Warblers, y besó a Jeff dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Sintió como el rubio le correspondía y como la gente a su alrededor (principalmente los Warblers) silbaban y decían algunos comentarios "adorables".

-Dios ¿Cómo podemos estar compitiendo contra esos maricas? –escuchó como unas voces femeninas decían a sus espaldas y lentamente se separó de su chico mirándolo fijo a los ojos y sonriendo al igual que él lo hacia.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Jeff? –le susurró lo mas bajo posible solo para que el rubio lo escuchara.

-Siempre lo hago, Nicky –dijo en tono juguetón y ambos se dieron vuelta y miraron a las chicas que los acababan de criticar, sintiendo una especie de sentimiento extraño pero sabiendo especialmente su significado –Oh por Dios ¿Ves lo mismo que veo yo Agente 3? –

-No lo se, Agente 6, pero creo que mi gaydar se esta volviendo ¡L-O-C-O! –dijo Nick levantando los brazos ante las miradas de las dos chicas de Crawford.

-¿Qué es eso del gaydar? –una de ellas pregunto confundida y algo molesta.

-Oh, lo siento cariño –Jeff se acerco a ella y quedo a centímetros –que el gaydar de mi novio se vuelva loco significa que tu estas en Narnia, si sabes a lo que me refiero –

-Yo vi Narnia y no creo estar ahí –dijo la otra muy incrédula.

-Significa que estas muy pero muy dentro del closet, boba –Nick tomó la mano de Jeff y ambos se alejaron dejando a ambas totalmente pasmadas -¿Esa es una de las cosas que tampoco te quieres perder? –

-Oh créeme, Duval –llamó a Nick por su apellido y lo abrazó mientras seguían caminando con rumbo a la cafetería de su escuela hermana –esta es una de esas cosas que jamás de los jamases me querría perder ¿Te parece si te invito un chocolate? –

-¡YAY! –grito el moreno como un niño pequeño saltando y aplaudiendo para luego abrazar a Jeff muy tiernamente y continuar su camino hacia la cafetería.

Si de algo se había convencido Nick ese día, era que agradecía estar al lado de Jeff no importa lo que pasara.

Y si algo había aprendido Jeff desde ese momento, era que nunca, pero nunca quería perderse de algún momento con Nick, no importara si eran malos o buenos, quería pasar todo y cada momento a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, creo que hasta llore mientras lo escribia (soy muy emocional en todo el sentido). ¿Que les parecio? Espero no haber sido tan dramatica al escribirlo. (yeap, creo que ese es mi genero favorito definitivamente). Creo que no me convece el final pero lo encontre tan adorable que tenia que ponerlo C:<br>_

_Las canciones utilizadas fueron: You are the moon de The Hush Sound, The Reason de Hoobastank, I Don't Want a miss a Thing de Aerosmith y Ready Set Rock de R5._


End file.
